Talk:Kindred/@comment-26203093-20160617082331/@comment-24496127-20160617165421
I understand, dynamic queue made the game way worse for me :/. The new champion mastery system was almost garuanteed to create a problem like that, anyone with any sort of knowledge on human trends could've told you that from the beginning. However, it was also something that Riot basically had to do in order to make champion mastery mean something (And give some use for blue essence), and from a game designer perspective it, was a really smart thing to do. However, it almost encourages less thought being put into your picks. I recently achieved rank 7 mastery on Jhin, let me take a moment to brag that I, along with my Zyra, hard carried a complete 4v5 in order to get the last rank 7 token, which is easily the best possible way I'll ever get rank 7, but I digress, there were many games where I would pick Jhin knowing full well that Vayne or Ezreal could be better, but I wanted that token, that's just a problem that's going to exist from now on, and as long as your aren't diamond it usually won't matter too much. As for self entitled adc's that don't want to actually help, I can imagine where you're going wrong with this, the trick is to manipulate them. Don't even bother begging, or asking nicely, they won't listen, if you want their help, you gotta be like this. "Yo doublelift, I bet you if I invade you can get an easy triple on these scrubs, and still ''outfarm that bitch ass caitlyn you're against" If you want to have pride, it can feel demeaning, but people you're complaining about are by far the easiest to get to do what you want as long as you can convince them it'll make the game better for them. I'll take a Vayne wanting to farm for thirty minutes over one that just gives up any day of the week, them you need to actually show that the game is winnable, which often means just trying to hard carry yourself until the person realizes "Oh, my team is taking the nexus while I'm farming bot, guess we ''could win" People pushing ins't too awful as long as they're pressing the enemy laner as well, Kindred can dive a good amount of squishies pretty safely if they're about half hp, simply through her ultimate, conversly however, she's perhaps one of the worst t diving a full health target without a tank, because she likely has to ult after three tower shots. Not a problem if they're low enough to die quick, big problem if they're full hp. Perhaps you're different in a game, but, and no offense meant, if you treat those types of idiotic players the same way you treat idiotic commenters, you're just never going to win with them. That's the downside of arguing with self entitlement, they'll never believe that they were wrong when it's easy to blame, and you can't completely prove them wrong when something in the game has happened that they disagree with, that's why my best advice is to seriously just manipulate them if you care enough about the game you want to win, it's a hard mindset to get into, but so much better for organizing the team in the long run. It sucks, but it works, and in the end you at least get the satisfaction of knowing the entire time, you were really in control.